


So Lucky To Have You

by saranghaexhime



Series: XOXO Hugs & Kisses [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Chanyeol, Kid!Jongin, Kid!Sehun, M/M, Parents!ChenSoo, Parents!KrisHo, Parents!XiuHan, SO MUCH FLUFF, kid!Baekhyun, kid!Tao, kid!Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaexhime/pseuds/saranghaexhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the theme park, the Kim, Do, and Wu families head back to the vacation house for some good food, rest, and cuddles. Maybe not in that order. And maybe not all at once. </p>
<p>‘He’s as slick as Yi Fan is attractive. Hella.’ Junmyeon thought as he recalls Lu Han offering to stay behind while Junmyeon gets a head start on the grocery shopping. </p>
<p>(“You go on ahead! I wouldn’t know where to look anyway if I went.”)</p>
<p>Sequel to Give Me XOXO, L.O.V.E</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Lucky To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> And so, not even a day after I wrote the prequel, I wrote the sequel in less than 24 hours because the people put my brain in action. I just keep getting fluffier and fluffier and allow my brain to turn innocent scenes from EXO's Showtime Ep.6 into this cavity inducing mess. And I turned it into a series. I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> You don't really need to read Give Me XOXO, L.O.V.E first. This fic can stand alone by itself, but the theme does kind of flow. Regardless, both fics are the biggest, fluffiest clouds in the sky. 
> 
> Again, for reference the families are: 
> 
> Luhan/Minseok - Yixing, Sehun  
> Kris/Junmyeon - Chanyeol, Tao  
> Kyungsoo/Jongdae - Jongin, Baekhyun
> 
> also, the Chinese fathers are referred to as Bàba and the Korean fathers as Appa. I'm still working on how that'll work for Kyungsoo and Jongdae, but I'll cross that bridge eventually.

“Are you cold, Sehunnie?”

“Sooooo cold.”

Lu Han smiled fondly as he carried his son into the rest house they were currently renting with the other families. After a long day in the theme park (and long squabbles of where to eat) they finally decided to just drive to the house and cook instead. Most of the children had fallen asleep during the ride and had to be carried in. 

He watched the little boy in his arms yawn and rub his eyes. “Are you sleepy?” Lu Han asked, to which the boy shook his head. 

“No… no sleep.” Another yawn betrayed his words and his eyes drooped low.

The man knew the child would knock out soon, regardless. He turned around in time to see Minseok carrying a sleeping Yixing in his arms. He followed his husband into one of the rooms, standing behind him quietly as he set the five year old down on the bed. When he came forward, Minseok moved aside as he knelt down and laid Sehun next to his brother. 

Lu Han inwardly squealed when he saw his children automatically reach for each other, Yixing’s arm coming to wrap around Sehun while the latter’s leg went across Yixing’s. He shared a dreamy sigh with Minseok as the two children held hands in their sleep. 

Their kids were the cutest. Hands down. 

Lu Han placed a hand on the small of Minseok’s back as they left the room, leaving the door open as Junmyeon and Kyungsoo walked in with a sleeping Tao and Jongin in their arms. They gathered with the other parents into the living room, waiting for everyone to settle so they could begin further planning. 

They watched as Chanyeol, one of the few children that stayed wide awake, stood on the couch and lifted his arms. “Please gather in the living room!” He shouted, prompting Yi Fan to grab him and place a hand over his mouth.

He shushed him quietly as Junmyeon, returning with Kyungsoo in tow, scolded him, “The other children are sleeping. You have to be quiet if you want to stay.”

Yi Fan’s hand came down from Chanyeol’s mouth to be replaced with four year old’s own hands, the child nodding as he blinked up at his dad. Junmyeon smiled proudly and pat him on the head as he sat down next to his husband. 

“Appa,” said Baekhyun as he looked up at his dad, “I’m hungry.” He rubbed his tummy with a pout. 

Jongdae smiled apologetically and pulled him in closer on his lap, “I know, baby. But we have to buy the food first so we can cook it.” 

Chanyeol, who was watching the exchange, threw his hand up in the air, almost smacking Yi Fan in the face, “I want to go get the food!”

Yi Fan, who thankfully avoided Chanyeol’s hand in time, lowered his son’s hand, “Chanyeol-ah, don’t you want to nap with Bàba? You haven’t slept since this morning.”

The four year old wiggled in his father’s lap as he shook his head, “I want to help! I brought lots of money!” 

Yi Fan raised a brow at that and quietly asked ‘what money’ as Chanyeol looked over at Junmyeon with a pout, “Can I go? Please appa?” 

The latter, weak to his son’s pout and giant, watery eyes, agreed quietly as he picked up his cheering child. He smiled amusedly at his husband’s pout, “Don’t worry, jagiya. I can handle Chanyeol by myself; just cuddle with Tao and get some rest. I know how tired you’ve been lately.”

His husband brightened at the thought of his other sleeping child and nodded, smiling gratefully. Lu Han raised his hand and also offered to go with them, already getting up to grab his coat. 

Junmyeon looked up at the others as he leaned down to fix Chanyeol’s coat, “Everyone else that is staying can watch the kids and cook the rice. I don’t think we’ll take more than an hour or two, so that should be more than enough time.”

They all agreed and sent the trio off with well wishes and calls to bring back some cookies. Baekhyun, who was still in Jongdae’s arms, turned and asked his dad if he was good at cooking rice.

Jongdae smiled smugly as they walked to the small kitchen area, “Of course. I’m really good at adjusting the water.” He stopped in front of the sink and frowned when he looked over the counter. “Where’s the rice cooker?” 

He shared a glance with his son before setting the four-year-old down, moving over to the cabinets. He frowned again when he saw blankets and pillows, closing it and turning around with wide eyes. He looked down at Baekhyun, who tilted his head; “We don’t have a rice cooker.” 

Baekhyun, who could only tell this was a bad thing from the look on his dad’s face, started singing the first few notes from Toccata & Fugue in D Minor. He was about to turn away when his dad called him back to help him look for the rice cooker because ‘No way, there has to be one. We’re still in Asia; what rest house doesn’t supply a rice cooker?’

They started opening all the cabinets underneath the sink, Jongdae cheering when his eyes caught sight of not one, but two different size rice cookers. Baekhyun gave his dad a blank look before trying to walk off again, only to be stopped again. 

He whined as he turned around, “Appaaaa. I want to go playyy.”

Jongdae pouted at his son, “Just come here and help me pick one to use.”

Baekhyun pouted as well but reluctantly went over to stand next to his dad, who moved over in his crouch for the child to look at the two rice cookers. “Just use the big one,” he said petulantly, already turning away. “Because we have lots of people and we need lots of rice.”

Jongdae briefly wondered if his sass was rubbing off too much on Baekhyun before shrugging and taking the big one out anyway. His son’s logic wasn’t too far off.

He washed the rice with minimal problems, coming to a pause when it came to filling the pot with the appropriate amount of water. He stared at his hand that was planted on the rice, contemplating on whether there was or wasn’t enough water. 

He felt two arms wrap around him and he turned his head slightly just in time for heart shaped lips to kiss his cheek. Kyungsoo leaned his head on Jongdae’s shoulder; “What’s wrong?” The wide eyed man asked as he eyed the pot in the sink. 

Jongdae pouted and looked down at his hand again, “I adjusted the water really well… right?” 

Kyungsoo hummed, removing one arm from around him to show where the water level should be, “With your hand, the water should be just up to here.”

He quietly turned the water on, filling the pot up to where his husband said it should be before turning it off again, looking at Kyungsoo for approval. 

The younger man nodded resolutely, “That’s good.” 

Jongdae glanced at him nervously, “Maybe a little bit more?”

Kyungsoo smiled and stifled a laugh, “Okay, just a little bit.”

—

Junmyeon smiled as Chanyeol pressed his face against the glass of the butcher shop, eyes wide and practically sparkling at the sight of all the meat. 

Since they had arrived at the market place, his son seemed to be just as enamored with it as he was at the theme park. He was constantly running back and forth from stall to stall, greeting all the old workers cheerfully. There was even one elder woman that greeted Chanyeol as he ran up, pinching his cheeks slightly before telling Junmyeon how cute his son was. He had thanked her brightly, yes, but swiftly moved away from the stall when the topic of his mother started coming up. He wasn’t about to go down that road on this trip. 

Especially when he had not one, but apparently two children to look after. He thought back to when they first arrived with Lu Han, only for the latter to offer to buy the hotteok that many people had been lining up for. And then, of course, as they were standing in line, Lu Han takes Chanyeol in hand and the two of them scurry off to plant their faces in the circles of the cardboard men holding up gigantic fish with a backdrop of a stormy ocean and large boat. 

_‘He’s as slick as Yi Fan is attractive. Hella.’_ Junmyeon thought as he recalls Lu Han offering to stay behind while Junmyeon gets a head start on the grocery shopping. 

(“You go on ahead! I wouldn’t know where to look anyway if I went.”)

He grumbled a little before he felt Chanyeol tug at his hand. He opened the door to the butcher shop, the two of them greeting the owner as they entered. 

“Ajusshi, can we have some meat please?” Chanyeol asked as he moved closer to the table the older man was cutting the meat on. 

The owner gave him a smile with twinkling eyes before going back to cutting, “Ah, how much meat would you like?”

The five year old looked up in thought and hummed, “A lot!” he cheerfully replied, “All my friends and their families are very hungry, so can we have a lot of meat please?”

“Oho, we wouldn’t want them to be starving, now would we?” he asked with a cheeky smile. He glanced up at Junmyeon, who smiled apologetically, receiving a kind smile in return. “Now, which pork meat are we buying today?”

—

Sehun stirred in his sleep, cracking open an eye for his sight to be surrounded in darkness. He waited for his eyes to adjust before looking around. He remembered his Bàba setting him down to sleep even though he told him he wasn’t sleepy, but it seems like maybe he was just a little bit since he did take a nap. 

He turned his head and stared at his older brother, who still slept peacefully away in dreamland, and then to his appa who apparently joined them at some point. When he looked on the other bed, he saw that Tao’s Bàba had also fallen asleep with them and was cuddling with the aforementioned boy. Not wanting to disturb anyone, he slowly and quietly moved off the bed, shivering when the blankets fell off him. 

He had only made it to the door when he heard the sound of sheets moving behind him. He turned around, scared that he might’ve woken up any of the adults up, but relaxed when he saw Jongin staring back at him with dazed eyes. 

He saw the other boy open his mouth and quickly shushed him before he said anything, putting a finger to his lips. Jongin only blinked at him as Sehun quietly opened the door. When he turned around to close it, he saw Jongin quickly making his way off the bed and opened it wider for him to exit before shutting it completely. 

They made their way to the kitchen area, where the most noise seemed to be coming from, passing by Baekhyun and his father. 

Kyungsoo smiled as he saw the two, “Annyeong. Did you two have a good nap?”

Sehun answered cheerfully as Jongin nodded his head up and down, rubbing the sleep from his eye. Kyungsoo knelt down and stroked the back of his head, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

Baekhyun threw his arms around his brother and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek, “My dongsaeng is so cute!” 

Their father gave them both a fond look before standing and offering a hand out to his eldest son, “Come Baekhyun, you said you wanted to show me something, right?” 

Baekhyun nodded before bounding over and taking his father’s hand.

Kyungsoo looked back to the other two children, “Appa is in the kitchen, so you can play nearby as long as you stay inside and stay quiet. Everyone else is still sleeping.”

The children agreed before Sehun asked where his own appa went. 

“Your appa, Uncle Junmyeon, and Chanyeol went to get the groceries so we can cook tonight.” Kyungsoo looked up in thought before checking the time on his phone, “They’ve been gone for a while… I wonder what’s taking them so long.”

“They’re probably eating something,” Sehun pouted as Kyungsoo’s eye twitched slightly, “Whenever I go to the store with Bàba, we always eat something.” He crossed his arms, “I want to go to the store!”

The man decided not to let the kids know that he was planning on having a longggg talk with the other fathers and offered a heart shaped smile. “Ah, well, we’ll let you go next time. For now, just go play and wait for them."

Sehun pouted but nodded, walking to the kitchen with Jongin in tow. They were greeted by Jongdae, who bounded over and gave them both affectionate squeezes before picking up his son. The youngest took a seat at the table while Jongdae walked over to the rice cooker. He opened it, picking up a little bit with his fingers and blowing on it before offering it to Jongin, who automatically opened his mouth . 

“How is it?” He asked after feeding him, “Appa makes good rice, right?” The three year old nodded, garnering a cheer from his dad. Jongdae took another bit of rice out and walked over to Sehun, who also opened his mouth for him to feed. He sat down and stroked the back of Sehun’s head when the child hummed happily. 

The rice was actually a bit undercooked but the kids can’t tell the difference, so he calls it a win. 

 

When the trio returned home, Jongdae pierced the adults with a blank stare. “Why are you guys so late?” 

Junmyeon passed the bags off to him before leaning down to take Chanyeol’s jacket off, “We are not, it’s only…” he trails off when he sees the clock and notes the time. 

“What did you guys eat?” Jongdae asked as he brought the bags to the table.

Junmyeon’s eyes wandered away as he quietly denied eating anything, feeling a bit guilty as he recalled the hotteok and the many taste testing stalls they’d gone to. He thanked the heavens that Chanyeol hadn’t said anything and instead bounded over to Tao, who had woken up with Yi Fan a little while ago and was now playing quietly on his Bàba’s tablet.

Lu Han, who ignored Jongdae altogether, walked straight to Sehun, kissing him on the top of his head. The three year old immediately turned around with a glare and a pout.

“Bàba!” Sehun said with a reprimanding tone, “You went without me!”

Lu Han smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, baby. But you were so cute while you were sleeping! I didn’t want to wake you!” He immediately backtracked when he saw his son cross his arms, his pout unwavering, “I bought you cookies!”

Sehun’s pout disappeared but he looked up at Lu Han with squinted eyes, “What kind of cookies?”

“Your favorite, of course,” he answered nervously. He watched as Sehun’s blank stare turned into a pleased smile. 

“Thank you, Bàba!”

The man let out a relieved sigh before looking around. “Are Yixing and your appa still sleeping?” he asked, receiving a nod in return. 

“Baekhyun and Uncle Kyungsoo are being weird.” Sehun said passively, “They keep asking everyone a bunch of weird questions and pretending they’re on a tv show.” 

Lu Han raised his brows but didn’t comment as he went over to the bedroom; he peeked in and saw Minseok sitting up in bed with Yixing tucked in his arms, both awake. He smiled brightly, “Oh, Xingxing, Bàba’s back! Did you have a nice nap with appa?”

Yixing nodded. He wasn’t really sure when his appa had joined him and when Sehun had disappeared, but he had a nice dream about unicorns so he was pretty happy. He told Lu Han just as much as the man joined them on the bed, kissing his husband softly and sitting close before pulling Yixing into his arms. 

He smiled when Yixing immediately cuddled closer to him; sleepy Yixing was always his favorite. The five year old was always the quietest right after a nap, but also the cutest; he was all warm with large droopy eyes, with the need to snuggle with anyone within range.

“How was the market?” Minseok asked after stretching and shaking the sleep from his system. “You guys took a long time.” 

“It was nice,” Lu Han answered absently as he played with Yixing’s pliant hands, “A lot of the elderly women were fawning over Chanyeol. Of course, if I had brought Yixing or Sehun, they would’ve been head over heels in love with them. I can’t imagine how hectic it would’ve been if we had brought _all_ the kids.”

The Korean man hummed as he eyed his husband; the Chinese man was relaxed, but the fact that he avoided his gaze (though it wasn’t too far off that he was just enamored with his son) that gave him away. “Probably very crazy- so, what did you guys eat this time?”

Lu Han flinched before he looked over at him guiltily. “Hotteok, and a bunch of stuff from all the stalls that let us taste.” He answered sheepishly; he could never hide anything from this man. 

Minseok clicked his tongue at him before pulling Yixing away from his husband, taking him in his arms as Lu Han whined. “Do you really think you deserve Yixing cuddles after you had so many snacks?” 

“I think I deserve all the cuddles. And all the kisses.”

He raised a brow and leaned in, caressing Lu Han’s face with one hand before smacking it lightly just as the other was leaning into it. “Try again,” he said blankly.

Lu Han pouted as he rubbed his cheek, watching as Minseok moved away to his bag, taking Yixing with him.

“I deserve all the cuddles, and one kiss?” he tried.

“Nope.”

He pouted, “Only all the cuddles?”

“Try again.”

“Just one cuddle?” he said meekly.

“Getting closer.”

He crossed his arms petulantly and pouted, “No cuddles until after dinner?”

Minseok looked over at him over his shoulder with a grin, “Bingo.”

Lu Han sighed defeatedly before flopping down on his back onto the bed, an arm covering his closed eyes. Now he was physically and mentally exhausted. 

Minseok shook his head at him fondly before quietly ushering Yixing towards him. He whispered into his ear and the five year old nodded before padded over to his Bàba. 

Lu Han felt the bed dip a bit next to him before two small hands pressed against his chest. He took his arm away from his face and opened an eye just in time to see Yixing press his lips against his cheek softly. A small smile appeared and he felt his heart swell when he saw his son’s dimple appear with the upturn of his lips. 

“Bàba, wo ai ni.” He said softly before climbing off the bed and taking Minseok’s hand, who came to stand behind him. 

Minseok leaned over and gave him a short kiss on the forehead, “Thank you for all your hard work,” he said cheekily before he and Yixing left the room. 

Lu Han rolled over onto his side and watched them leave with a smile on his face. Junmyeon walked past them and into the room, taking a seat on the other bed as the door closed behind them. He raised a brow at the condition of the younger man’s lips, which were red and slightly swollen.

“What happened to you?” he asked with a knowing grin, “We weren’t gone for that long.”

Junmyeon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, “Yi Fan’s lips were bleeding after he woke up from sleeping, apparently, and he wanted me to-”

“Okay, okay, I get the idea.”

Junmyeon grinned before swinging his feet onto the bed, placing himself in a lying position and sighing in satisfaction, “This was what I was waiting for all day.”

Lu Han watched him, amused, before rolling onto his back, placing his arms behind his head, “I was waiting for the plethora of cuddles from my little family and got exiled until dinner instead.”

They heard Tao call for Junmyeon from the living room, who sighed. 

“Best vacation ever, right?” he said tiredly, already sitting up. 

Lu Han grinned, “The very best.”


End file.
